Paperwork Solution and Recent Topics
by kareall51
Summary: Naruto dies and meets everyone in the after life. All the Hokages talk about things. Surprises. Sasunaru
Naruto's eyes closed for the last time. His breathing and heart stopped. A bright light appeared and he followed it to wherever.

"..ruto! Naruto!" A voice shouted.

Naruto turned around to see his mother and father standing side-by-side. Tears flowed down cheeks as he hugged the two. Over their shoulders, he saw all his friends and the previous Hokages.

Time went on as they chatted happily. Minato had a proud smile on his face as he sat next to his son. "So, I heard you became Hokage. How was it?"

Naruto smiled widely, proud of his accomplishment. "It was okay. It wasn't that hard."

Minato and the five other Hokages blinked slowly. Tsunade and the Sandaime both shouted. "What about the damn paperwork?"

Shodaime groaned as the Nidaime got pissed. "So much paper. Multiplied like rabbits," Shodaime mumbled.

"I had to drink so I could get through all that," Tsunade said.

Kakashi just shivered as he thought of all the mountains of paper. Naruto blinked as he let the information sink in. "But it wasn't that hard to do."

"How did you do it?" Minato asked.

"Uh, Shadow Clones," Naruto said.

Everything was silent as the Hokages processed this. Suddenly, the Shodaime tackled his brother to the ground. "The jutsu that you created could've been used for that?!"

Tsunade was grumbling darkly under her breath. The Sandaime, Minato, and Kakashi joined in as well. "Why didn't we think of that?" moaned Minato as he thought of all the times he could've been with his wife instead of the damn paper.

Everyone was depressed after that. Naruto then spoke up. "I thought of it after I heard Jiji complaining about it."

Tsunade, Sandaime, and Kakashi glared at him. "Then why didn't you tell us?"

Naruto smirked. "It was funny."

The three tried to go after the idiot blonde, who in his case, hid behind his mother and father. All his friends were laughing at him. Naruto grimaced and looked towards Sasuke for help. The raven just shook his head, letting the idiot take the blame.

"Sasuke! Please?!" Naruto begged. "Sasu-chan! I thought you loved me!"

Everyone stopped when they heard this. Minato slowly got up, glaring at the Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes widened considerably before he glared at HIS dobe. "Idiot."

Naruto smiled. "But I'm your idiot."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

A deadly aura had reached Sasuke and a shiver went down the poor raven's spine. Itachi, off to the side, started snickering at his poor brother's situation. Minato was letting out so much killer intent that everyone was starting to back away and run for it. "What have you done to my son, Uchiha?"

"Nothing," Sasuke smirked. "Nothing he didn't want.

Minato pounced on the raven but never had a chance to hit the poor man before he was wrenched off. The blonde's head turned around and actually whimpered at the sight of his son in Kyuubi mode. "Dad, I love ya, but no beating my bastard of a husband. That's my job."

"Husband?!"

Kushina squealed in glee. "My boy is all grown up."

"Oh and Sasuke?" The raven looked at his dobe. "Couch. For a week."

Sasuke was devastated when he heard this. He groaned in despair over the fact that he couldn't have his blonde for a week after they just saw each other again. Minato looked positively gleeful at this and snickered. Fugaku was shaking his head as Mikoto was too busy talking to Kushina. Itachi's shoulders were shaking in suppressed laughter as he saw his brother get put i in his place.

"So, who's Hokage now?" the Sandaime asked.

Naruto smiled proudly as he stood next to his lover. "Our oldest son, Itachi. We named him after his uncle."

Itachi was shocked when he heard this but smiled a bit in pride of his nephew. When the others heard this, they looked between the two and they could almost picture the kid. Some groaned while others smirked.

"That kid is going to be the death of us. I just know it," Tsunade said. Kakashi and the Sandaime agreed.

"Actually, he took after Sasuke more than me but I did teach him in the art of pranking," Naruto said.

Faces dropped at the realization. Kushina smirked. "You took after me! Our son got my pranking skills!"

Minato groaned at the sight of mother and son. 'I will never get a break now, will I?'


End file.
